Love melts even the coldest heart in the world
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: On a break from the tournament, Hwoarang meets Juri Han's true self behind her iron mask. JurixHwoarang.


**Disclaimer: Hwoarang and Juri Han don't belong to me; they are Namco and Capcom property. Just this story is mine.**

**A/N: This is my first English fanfic and my first crossover. The story came up thanks to Street Fighter X Tekken game. I ship this pairing because they fight for similar reasons. Please enjoy this story and if you want, give me a review. **

**Warning: AU (Alternative Universe) and OoC. **

_**Love melts even the coldest heart in the world…**_

Hwoarang enjoyed his free day the tournament's host gave the fighters. He decided to watch a good action movie, which sequel was released three weeks ago. It was quite a calm day, nothing bad happened, even when the Mishima Zaibatsu and Vega's Shadaloo organization, didn't get along. He didn't even care about it; they could kill themselves for all he cared.

Once in the cinema, he bought a ticket, and sit in a good spot at the room. The thing he didn't notice was the person sitting next to him, the other Korean tae kwon do practitioner and S.I.N assassin, Juri Han. Everything was quiet until they saw a fight scene. It was, by far, the worst thing they have ever seen on a movie. The movements weren't well coordinate; the actors didn't even know a thing about martial arts! Juri was getting irritated; she wanted to teach those idiots a thing or two. What she didn't know was her rival Hwoarang was thinking the same as she.

"Oh c'mon, give me a break! Even a three-year old child who doesn't know a damn thing about fighting can do it better!" the red haired Korean yelled, causing her to focus her bright, purple eyes on him. She mustered a chuckle, as she decided to get along and express all her anger at the screen, it was a great way to piss off and bother everyone in the room.

"C'mon stupid bastard, even my late grandfather can do better! You don't need to be a professional at martial arts to see how bad this crap is!" Juri's voiced and statement echoed the entire room. The Blood Talon was now looking at S.I.N Spider, about to burst into laugh as soon as he heard her comment.

"I agree with you. This damn thing doesn't worth the ticket I have to pay to watch it!" the black haired woman was about to add something more when two security guards stood in front of them. "Hey you pair of idiots what are you staring at?" the first one grabbed Hwoarang's arm tightly, while the second one, decided to grab Juri's. The Korean woman was kicking and struggling to free herself, she didn't care Seth or Vega's order of not to make a scene using her Feng Shui Engine, because was about to use it, before she could even notice, her left eye was glowing bright, allowing her to kick the guard's stomach harder.

"You damn gorilla! Let me go! I'm going to punch you so hard that you'll need a plastic surgery to recover your actual look!" Juri yelled as she kept kicking until she could free the man's grab. "Now, I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream and beg for mercy!" Her eye glowed even brighter; she started to make round kicks, letting her ki out and injuring even more the guard.

Hwoarang fought the guardian with all his strength and before knock him out; he grabbed Juri's hand and ran off the place. "Man that was fun! Who even was going to think I could have some much fun with a really bad movie?" before he could even notice, the woman next to him busted into laugh, it wasn't her maniac and insane laugh she used in fights but something more sincere, almost innocent. He loved that laugh, and for a moment, he knew the real woman behind the tough mask, a good, happy and funny woman. He realized she acted the way she did in the tournaments and fights because maybe she was hurt. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you again, see ya" said before leaving the street, but Juri had other plans, she wanted to know him better.

"Oi! Are you going to leave a woman like me alone?" she said on a neutral tone. She didn't try to provoke him, she wasn't going to insult him of any way, and she just wanted to know him better. It was because of him she would forget about her tragic past and show her true self, the person her parents wanted to be, a good, playful and happy girl. "What's your name, by the way?"

The red haired tae kwon do practitioner stopped and turned to see her, he couldn't believe it, did she wanted to spend the time with him? Juri Han, a dangerous fighter who liked to fight harder with anyone could hide her true self that good? He looked into her eyes, this was the first time he noticed her beautiful bright purple eyes, and they were staring at him, no vicious look on them. "I'm Hwoarang. And you?" he answered, walking towards her.

"Juri, Juri Han. Want to drink something with me? You aren't as bad or stupid as I thought you were." She was oddly calm and that's not normal on her. She always was a bit more hype and aggressive. Always insulting everyone, giving everything in a battle, always seeking for whom could satisfy her on a fight. Hwoarang disappointed her in their combat; he was barely a mere excuse of a tae kwon do practitioner against her Feng Shui Engine. But this time was different, she wasn't looking for a fight, she just wanted to talk.

"Thanks… I guess… Well, I wouldn't mind going for a drink with you. But I warn you, if I find out this is another game of yours to beat me with that little eye of you and I swear you…"but Juri put a finger on his lip, shut him up. That moment, he understood this wasn't another of her plans to bother him or make the fun of him; she was being serious about her offer.

"Please, trust me when I say this is not another scheme to beat the hell out of you, this isn't a plan for neither killing you nor testing my Feng Shui Engine. I just want… talk. I don't know why but… I really like you, and I think I'm insane about it, 'cause… I don't even know much about you" He was reluctant to believe her, if any other woman was saying the same words, he would think he just scored but this one in particular was known for betraying anyone who trust in her. Although something was different, the expression of her eyes, those bright and purple eyes showed honesty. She was being serious about her feeling, she wasn't lying.

On an impulse, Hwoarang put his hands around her neck, smiling lightly; he didn't know the reasons for do what he was going to do, but that girl touched his heart, which was beating a mile per hour that he thought he was going to die from a heart attack. He pressed his lips gently against hers on a sweet and gentle kiss. Juri's eyes widened, her heart began beating even faster; and then she closed her eyes and embraced him, while decided to deep the kiss. They separated from each other because of the lack of air, she was blushed her heart still racing. "Juri… I think I'm insane too" she smiled warmly after hearing that. "What do you say if we have lunch instead of a drink? I want to know you better. I want you to stay by my side no matter why. Please Juri."

"Let's go for Thai food, I like spicy food. Don't worry tough guy, I'm not going to leave your side. You're the first who touched my cold heart in a long time. Thank you Hwoarang; thank you because for you, I remembered how love feels like."


End file.
